Genesplicing
by PlasmaTelevision01
Summary: (!NOT A POKEMORPH FIC!) In a far away region, it is known that 50% of the population of pokemon are genespliced. Let's just say no one wants that. So, what? They start a war. They're coming for the demi-god.
1. Chapter 01: Rumors of a Dust

Peace is one word that you couldn't use in this day and age for the region of Astre. A war of new proportions gathered in the central island Mozeemos 5 years ago when the government of the West Island Thaes learned it is illegal to splice species of pokemon with each other; therefore rendering it impossible to "splice" in their own country. They figured they could perform their experiments elsewhere such as the East Island Thanatos: No one would have any of that. But they did what they wanted and convinced the government of Thanatos to work with them in their devious violations against nature. No, I don't follow religion. But the centre island sure did. Thus, the war began.

Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Luc. I'm one of those sick abominations that got crossed by those government fuckheads known as the TRAUMA. I'm the worst in my eyes. I am a sylveon but I was crossed with a missingno. which means I can freaking manipulate reality. It has it's drawbacks, though. I get this huge headache and I have an epileptic fit sometimes (NOT funny). I also got mixed with a dusknoir so I drain life and some other things I have no idea about, but one thing's for sure. I was built to kill everything and anything. I was also supposed to be aggressive but not anymore. Now I live peacefully in the forests of Shard Galapagos as a fugitive from the war taking place. Why anyone wanted me was obvious. I was their slave. Their trump card. Their killing device.

December 1st 2024. Not 2808.

It's too high up to reach. That goddamned berry is just too far up there. I can probably use my feelers but that's cheating... Oh well. Survival of the fittest, I guess. As I put the iceberry into the basket, it begins to rain. I'm surprised it's rainy but it is a tropical forest after all. Running home basket in mouth, I arrive home to the Zone. The houses are made out of wood and stone but some have random bits of old junk like computers and televisions. Mine, in particular, has a chair over the doorway.

I see everyone gathered on the main campsite grounds with umbrellas in their hands, or paws in some cases. I saw my friends. Their names are Peacemaker, a greninja/alakazam mix, Shadow, a lucario/zoroark mix, Vivian, a leafeon/flareon/glaceon mix (absurd) and Trance, an umbreon/rotom mix. (They all look like the first pokemon mentioned, the others are slight aesthetic changes and abilities and blablablabla) I don't even know why the hell they were outside in this shitty weather, but I don't care. They all had a reason to be outside. A meeting.

I lay the basket down beside me and sit behind the log, resting my arms and head on the log. Vivian and I sit together, so she covers us both. I wrap my feelers around her. AS AN EMBRACE, YOU SICKOS. That's when our leader comes in. He's a mix of something. Like a muk and a magnezone, or something. Abstract art, in a way.

"Alright. Everyone seated?...oh. Okay. Uum, so it's come to my attention that the war appears to be spreading across the galapagos." our leader says. I gulp. They're after me. I can't let anyone know that. I'd be rejected even more so. An outcast. I'm already an exile in, like, 5 or 6 clans. So I found a place that isn't a clan. It's a society. Clans are too strict...

"Uuh, Marls? Are you alright?" Vivian's voice snaps me out of my thought. I nod. "Yeah, I'm alright." I say. The Leader clears his throat. Our attentions focus on him. "AS I was saying... We're gonna have to fight back or move camp." The Leader says. We all groan. "Wait," Vivian says, "surely there's another way." The Leader appears frightened. "N-no, there's no other way. Anyways..." Vivian goes on. "Yes there is! The gold dust from the Ruins of Timefell. We put that in the Mechanism in the middle of town... y'know. World peace." Everyone gasp, including me. World peace!?

The crowd murmurs. "World peace, brah? Sounds pretty radical to me, dude." Vivian looked pretty damn pleased with herself. The flames on her head die down. They extinguish to reveal golden leaves like they're supposed to be. I stroke them with my paw. She purrs.

The Leader doesn't know what to say. Knowing him, he'll give in. "F-Fine. We'll order a search party for the dust. Anyone who wishes to complain..." No one speaks. "ANYONE?!" Nope. No dice. The Leader sighs. "Fine." Everyone cheers. No moving large objects for us. The meeting is dismissed.

In the crowd I see Vivian. I run up to her. "VIVI!" I call. She notices me and runs. We rub noses. "That was pretty cool, Viv." I say. "No heavy lifting means no diminished sex drive, am I right?" she says. I laugh. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, do you wanna... you know... sneak out?" I ask. We aren't supposed to be out at night (presumably because of the war) but I do it all the time. Yeah, call me all the bad names. Trance walks up to us. "Hey, you guys sneakin' out?" he asks. "Yeah, both of us are, why?" I reply. "Friggin lovebirds. Uh, Shads and I are gonna sneak out as well." I wince at the snarky remark he makes. "Huh? Why not Peace?" Vivian asks. Trance shrugs. "Oh. Well, see you guys tonight, then." I say. "Don't forget protection..." he replies.

For the record, we don't use protection. No one does, it's uncomfortable. Most of them are made out of leaves or flower petals. It's law to use them. Who needs law.

Later that night (after me and Vivian didn't use protection *wink*) Vivian and I sneak off outside. I see Trance and Shadow waiting at the gate. Shadow smiles. Trance rolls his eyes. Vivian and I run over to them. "Hey guys, you two look as cute together as ever." says Shadow. "Jeez, you two, couldn't you come by yourselves for once?" Trance says. I give a fake laugh. Shadow glares at Trance. "What? I'm speakin' my mind. Jeez." If Trance wore a jacket he'd have his hands in his pocket... and fall flat on his face. "Well maybe you need to speak some more mind. I'm dying to hear what comes out next, Glowstick." Vivian says threateningly. Trance shrinks. We laugh. Trance scoffs. "Fuck you then." he says. "Aww, what's wrong Glowstick? Bent you the wrong way? Losing your light?" Vivian says. "Ugh, shut up, you wh-" I cut him off. "GUYS," I say, "I don't mean to interrupt but we're still in the grounds. Come on."

Using "Glowstick" as a light source, we make our way around the forest. I realize in my head that this forest isn't even tropical. But then why the heck wasn't it snowy? Are we in the southern hemisphere? "NO..." I think out loud. Everyone turns to me. "Sorry. Just wondering why the heck it won't snow, even though it's so cold." I tell them. "I can answer that." Shadow says.

"Y'see, the snow doesn't fall here because of the Crystaan Jacket. You know that? The snow falls through that, disintegrates into rain and we get it. Say, for example, this afternoon. Had the CJ not been there it woulda snowed." He finishes his lecture. "Thanks, Shad." I say. He nods. "Wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait. The Crystorn Blanket? You mean'n the one Mossdeep City released?" Trance asked. "Oh yeah, the Crystaan Jacket WAS released by Hoehn, wasn't it?" said Chie- I mean, Vivian. Shadow and I nod. "10 years ago, in fact, as of the beginning of last month. They planned it to be released 30 days later, as in, the 1st of December... but they got impatient." Shadow explained. "Wow, so that was ten years ago? Hey, since it was supposed to be released 10 years ago as of today, can we pretend it did?" I ask. I realize how much of a kid I am. "Well... yeah, why not?" We come to an agreement.

As we sit down together on the beach we watch the sun rise. It symbolizes the passion of our friendship. If one of us go somewhere, we all go. Even if one of us die, we'll all go to hell together. It's the way it is, I suppose.

Explosions can be heard faintly in the distance...


	2. Chapter 02: Yaoi Always Has A Reason

Packed with several berry rations and water, my cohorts and I head off to find this gold dust. We have no clue as to where the shrine is. The best way to find it? Blind searching, of course!

We knew our way around this particular island of the archipelagos. It's small but big at the same time. About a sixteenth of mainland Hoehn. Our island was called Empyreal Gem Isle. It's the largest of the islands. Our guild (Sonore) takes territory in southern EG Isle. We compete with the west (Colore) and the east (Poderio) for everything: food, girls, resources, but most importantly, land. So far we're going pretty good.

"Marley, I'm so sleepy. Can we rest or somethin'?" I hear Trance say with an unconvincing yawn. I look at the sky. The sun was setting. I sigh. "Fine, we'll set up camp. We _have_ been up since yesterday morning. And we spent an extra 12 or so hours... walking." I say. I guess all of us were set on finding that dust we completely forgot.

The camp had been set up. A campfire in the middle and three tents around. One for me and Vivian, one for Trance and one for Shadow.

The first night wasn't so good.

Vivian and I didn't have the energy to... do it. It was difficult to get to sleep because there was a lot of noise. Upon getting up and looking for Trance he wasn't in his tent, leaving people to wonder just what those noises were. His bed was wet, though. I guess he got scared in the middle of the night. Hah! Him, scared? That's not gonna look well.

Once we all gathered after bathing and eating we set off. We could just fold up the tents, take em with and leave the firewood there. No biggy.

Upon walking the thought of last night couldn't fall out of my head. Trance wasn't too talkative, either. I figured I'd break the ice. "Hey, sooo... Trance. Whaddya dream about last night?" His face glows red. "I-I don't wanna talk about it!" I smirk. I had found his weak spot. What started out as an innocent conversation starter just turned into...

Payback time.

"Oh. Okay. But did you hear those noises last night? It was almost impossible to sleep with that racket!" I grin mischievously. "I don't know what you're talkin' about!" Trance yells. Shadow frowns. "I heard it. Smooching and kissing and... moaning and squelching..." I say. "CUT IT OUT, MARLEY, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA!" he yells. Shadow looked away. Vivian was curious though. "Noises? Like, kissing? I wonder..." I decided I'd finish it. "So tell me, Raveface,"

"did you and Shadow _**fuck**_ last night?" Bingo. Vivian takes off laughing. Trance's head looked so red I thought he would explode. Shadow stares at the ground. "NO! I mean... m-maybe... err, yes... I uh, YEAH HUH! Wait..." Trance gets kicked in the stomach akin to a disobedient dog. "You... weren't supposed to tell..." Vivian is having trouble breathing. There's no stopping me. I take it too far. "Trying to save your prince, I see?!" I yelled. Shadow scowls. He wanders off with Trance. "MAKE SOME NEPHEWS FOR ME!" I yell. I lose it with Vivian.

About 10 minutes of aimless laughing, we figure we need to find them. We need them for support. Along the way to the forest we are greeted by a familiar deadpan voice. "Having fun you two?" it says. It wanders out. A golden greninja with spoons in his hands.

"Peacemaker? Aren't you sick?" I say. "Yeah," he replies, "but I kinda need to come with." I suppose he's right. "Hey, thanks for coming, Peace." Vivian says. "Yeah, and besides. It's almost gone." he says. "Alright, but we need to find Trance and Shadow. They did the unthinkable last night." I remark. "Unthinkable?" Peacemaker asks. I make a thrusting motion with my hips. "Oooh... Yeah, so?" I explain the whole scenario. At the end he is in tears of laughter. "OK, so let's go f- hahahahaha! We need to- snrk.. pftchhHAHAHA!" Peace just cannot say it. "We know what you mean. Let's go."

Wandering into the forest it doesn't take too long to find them. Trance is on a stump crying whilst Shadow is patting his back. "GUYS!" I yell out. They turn around. "I'M SOOORRYYY! I'M WILLING TO SUPPORT YOU TWO! AS ARE THE OTHER TWO OF US!" I shriek. My voice painfully cracks midway. "Two?" Trance asks. "Yeah. Peace is with us as well. They're a little bit behind." I sigh. Trance sighs. "Look, I'm welcome to support you with your decision." Trance looks up, mystified. "Decision?" He looks at Shadow who also looks perplexed. "What do you mean?" Shadow asks. "W-wha... Didn't you two do it last night?" They crack up.

"W-wha... and you thought... that we were... hahahahaha!" Apparently I made a really funny joke. "Well, didn't you? You weren't in your tent, Tra- OOOH... You went somewhere else when I went up to check on you... doesn't explain alot, but-" "Oh, no, we shared bedspace. I just got uncomfortable and ran into his tent." said Shadow. Wait, Shadow?! "Wait, so your tent was his tent, and..." I completely misunderstood. In a weak voice of defeat, I managed to get out six words. "Why was your bed wet Shad...?" Shadow blushed. "I got too uncomfortable. I sweat a lot." My metaphorical balloon popped. I am the worst person right now.

Eventually we all met up, and we continued to search for the shrine with the dust. Funny. I hate being wrong, but...

I feel like I'll never forget today.


End file.
